riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cowboys
Cowboys & Aliens are a four-piece stoner rock band from Bruges, Belgium. Formed in 1996, they released 4 full studio albums before falling into hiatus in 2006. The band reunited with their original lineup in 2011, following up with two extended plays of new material and a fifth studio album in 2019. History Original Run (1996 - 2006) Cowboys & Aliens was founded in 1996 by guitarist John Pollentier, initially with the intent of starting an alternative rock band. However when Kris Vandekerckhove joined on bass, his style drawing from the likes of Black Sabbath and Thin Lizzy, set the band more on a stoner rock path. Peter Gaelens and Henk Venhee would soon follow and with a slight lineup change a year later would see the release of their debut album League of Fools via Alien Records. Soon after the band would sign to Buzzville Records for their 2000 follow up A Trip To The Stonehenge Colony. The band would see more frequent shows and sharing the stage with the likes of Monster Magnet among others. A follow-up would be quickly in the works and Love Sex Volume would see release on 22 April 2002. Before the band would embark on a tour of Europe in 2003 founding drummer Peter Gaelens would depart with a session jazz drummer Johan Vandesijpe joining the group. Through the next couple years the band would regularly appear at Graspop Metal Meeting and share the stage with the likes of CKY, Danzig, Dio, Deep Purple and many others.Last.fm In the summer of 2004 the band started writing new songs together with guitarist/producer Peter Iterbeke (Channel Zero, Feed, Mantra). Cowboys & Aliens would then enter the Max Studio in Bruges in August 2004 and stayed there for about 4 months. Mario Goossens (Hooverphonic, Triggerfinger, Winterville) played the drums on all 11 tracks for the forthcoming album. Mastering is done by Dutchmen Attie Bauw. In February 2005 Cowboys & Aliens signed with Apache Productions after leaving Buzzville. Iterbake would join the band for six months, turning the group into a quintet, with the band's fourth album Language of Superstars seeing release that year. However in August 2005 co-founder Pollentier would leave the band due to family reasons, with third drummer Goossens leaving right after their performance at Graspop Metal Meeting, with Pieter de Wilde replacing in the drum role. Cowboys & Aliens played several festivals and club shows during the fall & winter of 2005 including support spots for bands such as Deep Purple and Saxon to name a few. However Cowboys & Aliens would break up in 2006. Second Run (2011 - Present) Cowboys & Aliens would reform in 2011 with the founding lineup of Pollentier, Vandekerckhove, Vanhee and Gaelens, releasing an EP of new material entitled Sandpaper Blues Knockout and performing several return shows, including an appearance at Stoned From The Underground.Last.fm The band would remain active performing several shows over the next few years, including tours and gigs supporting the likes of Karma To Burn, Deep Purple, Komatsu, Colour Haze and Vista Chino to name a few. A second EP of new material entitled Surrounded By Enemies surfaced in 2014, with a release show circa 27 September 2013.Cowboys & Aliens Facebook Event In the years following the release of Surrounded By Enemies, Cowboys & Aliens would tour through Europe and also make notable appearances at Rock im Wald Festival and Desertfest Belgium. However in 2015 Vandekerckhove would leave the group once again with Tom Neirynck taking over the bass role. Following a series of shows in Belgium work would finally begin on a fifth studio album, signing to Polderrecords and recording at Shellshock Studios. Horses of Rebellion would see release on 15 March 2019 to positive reviews, with two sold-out release parties at De Kelk on 15Cowboys & Aliens Facebook Event and 16 March 2019.Cowboys & Aliens Facebook Event Discography Studio Albums *'League of Fools' (1997, Alien Records) *'A Trip to The Stonehenge Colony' (2000, Buzzville) *'Love Sex Volume' (2002, Buzzville) *'Language of Superstars' (2005, Apache Productions) *'Horses of Rebellion' (2019, Polderrecords) Other Releases *'Sandpaper Blues Knockout' (EP) (2011, Dice Industries) *'Surrounded By Enemies' (EP) (2013, Self-Released) Members Current Lineup *'Henk Vanhee' - Vocals (1996 - 2006, 2011 - Present) *'John Pollentier' - Guitar (1996 - 2005, 2011 - Present) *'Peter Gaelens' - Drums (1996 - 2004, 2011 - Present) *'Tom Neirynck' - Bass (2016 - Present) Past Members *'Kris Vandekerckhove' - Bass (1996, 2006, 2011 - 2015) *'Dany Gheneys' - Bass (1996 - 1999) *'Antony Menne' - Guitar (1996 - 1999) *'Peter Iterbeke' - Guitar (2004 - 2006) *'Johan Vandesijpe' - Drums (2003 - 2004) *'Mario Goossens' - Drums (2004 - 2006) External Links *Myspace *Last.fm *Bandcamp *The Obelisk article on Horses of Rebellion *Merchants of Air References Category:Band Category:Stoner Rock Category:Bruges Category:Belgium Category:Alternative Rock Category:1996